The Hypnotist Show IN NARUTO'S APARTMENT!
by hakitamintsu uchnamsen
Summary: Trouble is guaranteed as today is not your average day. But then it never is in Konoha, however tonight is extra-special. Contains hypnosis - but it's light-hearted so, enjoy! This is my second ever fanfic, my first one was a BoruSara fanfic. Go check it out!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO – MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!

HE ALSO OWNS BORUTO (I think?!) SO I DO NOT OWN THAT EITHER!

However Hakata is my property…so NO TOUCHY TOUCHY!

Ok, so I'm kind of new to this fanfiction stuff but I love Naruto so expect a lot of that!

Basically, in this fanfic, Boruto is Naruto's brother and… well you'll have to find out!

The Hypnotist Show!…IN NARUTO'S APARTMENT!

Everything was fine now. It had been a while since Pain's attack on Konoha, and everyone thought that Naruto had defeated Pain by himself.

Everyone but 4 people.

Naruto knew every little detail of the fight, of course, he was the main person involved. But even he had a shock when first Hinata came to save him, declaring her choice to do so was out of her own will, out of her own love for Naruto. And when she was just about to be stabbed, in comes Hakata. Naruto didn't know much about him but he had cool ice style and a Hyuga – like fighting style, even though he was a Yuki. He had gotten in Hinata's way for Hinata. Our protagonist was on better terms, with Hinata's childhood friend, seeing as he wasn't just fighting for her ; he was fighting for Naruto and Konoha.

And then the big bombshell. In went Boruto.

Boruto.

Boruto Namikaze – older brother of Naruto Uzumaki and eldest son of the Fourth Hokage. The jinchuriki who had 25 % yang power and a 25% yin – from the Nine Tails. So Naruto wasn't the true host as his dad had 75% of the yin power inside of him – but he was dead. Not only that but Boruto knew how to teleport and was extremely protective – hence all the memory gaps.

Those memory gaps. Proof that Naruto could be really weak minded. But that was when he was little – naïve and taken advantage of. Now Boruto's skill could be of use, especially when the Nine Tails emerged.

But as stated before, it had been a while, so the two had built on their brotherly relationship. And Naruto found out what really happened on the day he was born…

It was evening in Naruto's apartment when there was a knock on the door.

"Huh?!" said Naruto. No-one ever knocked on their door – that's why most nights could be described as lonely, boring, edgy at times and well, plain. But it was cool sometimes being normal. They had each other, right? There wasn't that much tension between them now.

"Who is it?" called Boruto, from across the apartment.

"I'll go and see." replied Naruto.

Naruto looked through the window and saw… Lee... and Neji… and Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and last but not least, Shino.

"Naruto?" said Boruto, "Naruto! Who is it? Are you going to stop looking through the window and OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY?!"

The young Uzumaki couldn't help but smile as he opened the door.

"Hey." drawled Shikamaru lazily.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"It was Lee's idea. He thought we should visit you to stop you from feeling lonely – as well as to clear up that mishap in the baths… Heh." explained Choji.

Upon hearing this, it was Lee's turn to smile.

"Thanks," said Naruto, turning to face Lee, "now come on in."

Boruto knew what was going on, so he grabbed the cards before greeting his friends.

"Who's up for a game of cards?" asked Boruto.

There were mumbled replies of "Sure", "Yeah" and "While we're at it" among other things.

They were a decent way into the game when Kiba perked up and said:

"So, everything's sorted now, huh? No need to keep anything off our chest anymore? Man, I still can't get over the fact that you two are brothers,"

The atmosphere suddenly became extremely tense.

Barely audible, Neji muttered, "That hypnosis stuff… I didn't, and still don't, believe it for one second."

Boruto heard him though.

'Funny you should say that Neji. Who knows, maybe your scepticism will be broken here' he thought.

Suddenly…

"I win." said Shino.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTT?!" yelled Naruto, " Shino I SWEAR you hacked the game!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Boruto tried to reassure his little brother," Shino wouldn't cheat. From what I saw, there was no sign of any kind of fixing. He won, fair and square and that's all there is to it."

"REMATCH! ONE MORE ROUND!"

What should have been one more game turned to two, then three, then four, then five, different people winning each time.

"I'm bored," lamented Shikamaru, "guys, let's play something like… I don't know…charades."

"Since you suggested it, you can go first." smirked Boruto.

"What a drag." murmured Shikamaru as he got up onto his feet.

What happened next was a mix of Lee pretending to be a fish, Choji being a jellyfish and Kiba being a spider, among other things – it was complete chaos but extremely funny at the same time.

"Say, Boruto, can you do a show for us?" piped up Kiba.

"That would be a superb ending to our wonderful night!" said Lee.

Boruto stood there in shock. Frozen in fear. Until…

"Go on then Boruto" commented a snarky Hyuga, "unless you're too chicken to do so."

"Hey guys, he doesn't have to if –"Naruto tried to reason with his friends, as well as avoid:

His brother flare up and

Getting involved in the process

But it was too late as Boruto said:

"I'll do it"

'I'll show you!' mentally screamed Boruto.

"Oh crap." said Shikamaru.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" questioned Choji.

"It could be fun." Shino spoke up.

"Let's treat this like a show then, shall we?" cried the hypnotist as he pushed out the nearest bed.

"Shino, Choji, Kiba, sit down. You four, let's get this show on the road!"

Naruto was 100% sure this wasn't going to end well.

Boruto produced four shadow clones, to make attending to everyone easier.

And so he began, by putting his hands on all fours' shoulders, and let his chakra fill his subjects.

Upon impact, 3 of the 4 were shocked.

(In Neji's mind)

Neji thought he felt like he was meditating, but he couldn't let whatever this was defeat him.

Que Boruto.

"Boruto!" shouted the Hyuga. He had a urge to speak his mind to this kid!

"Don't worry Neji. I can't make you do what you don't want to. It would break the Hypnotist and Hypnotherapist's Code of Conduct."

"Then why am I doing this?"

"Are you going to be a good sport to your friends, or not? I'm not going to do anything embarrassing."

Neji growled.

"Oh and by the way, I'm not chicken… Hyuga."

And with that, Neji's world turned to black. Happy, peaceful black.

(In Shikamaru's mind)

'This chakra – it's so warm. Have I been hypnotized before?' thought Shikamaru as he subconsciously relaxed and let all his tension drip away.

He slowly breathed in… then out… and in… then out and stuck to this pattern as his legs gave way to complete relaxation.

His arms flopped and his head rolled back, unknowing of the subconscious, quiet, whispering voices in his head.

He let all his worries go; everything was going to be just fine. Shikamaru yawned as his eyelids drooped.

In came Boruto with the magic words.

"Clouds."

But Shikamaru didn't notice a thing. After all he was in too much bliss, plus he needed some sleep – he was too –

Uh, it was too much of a drag to think anyway.

(In Naruto's mind)

"Yo Kurama" Boruto attempted to greet the fox but got nothing but snarls.

"You sure about this, Naruto?"

Naruto hesitated.

"It was what the people wanted and –"

"No, it was Neji."

Boruto sighed.

"You don't have to do this. I just want to get him back. Our relationship isn't the best as brothers, so you can sit this out."

When Boruto had mentioned "brothers" and "relationship", Naruto thought of Sasuke and Itachi.

"Nah, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go do your job, Boruto."

"You ready?"

"Yeah" smiled Naruto. Boruto could sense that Naruto was being serious – and willing.

"Then sleep."

Boruto went off as Naruto fell into a deep slumber.

(In Lee's mind)

Rock Lee had never felt this way before. He could have sworn his bandages felt like they were undoing themselves.

Boruto knew just the scheme.

"Thanks for getting everyone together tonight."

"No problem."

He lay his hands on Rock Lee's shoulders once more and pretended to fail at releasing his chakra.

"Damn it!" cried Boruto, "curse you Lee and your taijutsu!"

Lee didn't have time to turn his head round and meet Boruto's gaze as his eyelids drooped, then shut.

The clones dissipated and Boruto opened his eyes. He came face to face with 4 heads slumped and an eager crowd of three.

Boruto touched Naruto's right shoulder.

"The person who I am touching now will find it extremely difficult to answer any questions I, and only I, ask that begin with 'Who?'"

Kiba sniggered.

'Man, this is going to be good!' he thought.

"Audience, you're going to have to shut the hell up if you want this to work."

Boruto rested his hand on Shikamaru's right shoulder next.

"The person who I am touching now will find it exceedingly difficult to answer any questions I, and only I, ask beginning with 'What?'"

Choji covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing and/or gasping.

'Poor Shikamaru' he thought, 'this is going to be priceless!'

Boruto did the same with Neji and Lee, changing the question words to 'When?' for the former and 'Where?' for the latter.

"Alright, all of you, if I, and only I, touch you on the head, then you will return to this deep state of peace, calm and relaxation. The four of you, awaken!"

Naruto trusted Boruto, even if he didn't know what his brother said to him. He knew he would stop things if they came to too much.

The four shinobi groggily woke up, as though it was Monday morning. But then Boruto tapped Naruto on his left shoulder and asked, "Who are you?"

"Uh…"

"You idiot." moaned Shikamaru.

'Who am I again?' thought Naruto. There had to be some part of him that knew at least who he was!

"I'm… I'm…"

"I'll come back to you. Pineapple head, what do you think you're doing here?"

"Erm… Well I was… I was…"

Shikamaru struggled to find an answer as he felt himself sweat a bit. This was ridiculous! How could he not know what he was doing? And his friends were here too…

Boruto moved on.

"Neji, I'm so sorry. I forgot to buy you a birthday present! When was your birthday again?" Boruto marvelled at his acting prowess, whilst the crowd were desperately trying themselves – not to laugh out loud.

Neji thought it was weird for Boruto to show concern about him but the general idea was for him to remember his birthday, right? So Neji tried all he could but for some extremely weird reason he could not remember his birthday.

"Hello? Earth to Neji?"

No response – unless you count Neji's strained face as one.

"Lee, help me out here. Since these guys are so stupid, can you at least tell us where we are?"

As expected, Lee couldn't give an answer.

"Oh for goodness sake!" cried Boruto, "you there, who am I?"

This, of course was directed at Naruto.

And Naruto simply had a blank expression on his face.

"No? Can't answer that? Well, how about the people in front of you. Who are they?"

Naruto's jaw opened in disbelief. What was wrong with him today?!

"Well… who are they?"

"I don't know." mumbled Naruto, and hung his head in shame.

Boruto sighed. He didn't know whether he was taking this too far or not.

"Hey, Shikamaru, what day is it today?"

Shikamaru groaned.

"For goodness sake it's… it's… not again!"

'What is wrong with me today?!' thought Shikamaru.

"Er…Ok… Neji, when was your last mission? And Lee, where can I find Ichiraku Ramen?"

It was a joy to Boruto to see Neji's face turn from absolute cluelessness to complete rage. Lee, on the other hand, was completely dumbstruck.

Then both simultaneously shouted:

"What the hell is wrong with me today?!"

Neji's infuriated face was enough for Boruto to find it hard to stop a chuckle.

"Ok, that's enough." said Boruto and he tapped both of their heads, then Shikamaru's then Naruto's.

"Ok, all four of you, when I, and only I, close the front door-" Boruto paused in order to glare at Kiba, as if to say 'Don't you dare!', then continued, "- you will remember all that happened whilst under hypnosis. And please don't try to kill me. Ok, 3, 2, 1, awaken!"

The 4 subjects were greeted to howls of laughter from the audience.

"Man, Boruto, that was awesome!" said Kiba, tears of laughter forming in his eyes.

"Well, I do what I can." replied Boruto.

The boys on the bed were shooting looks of suspicion at the others, but Boruto snapped them out of their thoughts. Man, Naruto was sure something was going on!

"Well, thanks again Lee, but I swear isn't your Mum going to scold you if you're late, Shikamaru?"

"Oh, crap. I forgot!"

And with that, Shikamaru rushed out of the door.

"Well, I guess everyone else should leave too. It's about time."

Kiba snickered and went out, followed by Shino, Choji, and then the 4 subjects.

SLAM!

"Expla-"Naruto started, but stopped as his memory returned to him.

At that precise moment, chaos ensued outside.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unable to say a word.

Well, the next few days were going to be rough.


End file.
